Four and One
by Her Madjesty
Summary: Four times Killian kissed Emma goodbye, and one time he kissed her hello. Spanning 4x01 to 4x05.


_A/N I couldn't muster much inspiration from tonight's episode, but I still loved it. Great female bonding, great story, all the yay. I must say, though, I LOVED Killian dropping by the station and giving Emma the kiss on the cheek. I thought I was going to die. So, here's a little ditty on that: 4 Kisses Goodbye and 1 Kiss Hello. Let me know what you think. Love! XO_

* * *

><p><strong>1: The Snowman<strong>

"Swan, come on!" Killian flew around the street corner, cool wind whipping through his hair. Emma's footsteps echoed behind him, and the roar of the snowman cut through the air.

"I'm trying!" Emma shouted. She tripped after him, stumbling over the sidewalk cracks and trying to pull ahead.

Killian laughed madly, ducking his head and pushing forward. Something warm touched his arm. He glanced over his shoulder and grit his teeth.

"Come on, Killian." Emma pulled past him, her eyes gleaming. "Keep up!"

"Not a race, Swan!" He shouted.

"Yes, it is!" Emma shouted back. "If I beat you back, he gets you first!" As if on cue, the snowman stormed into view, shaking its massive head and chasing after the duo.

"And here I thought you liked me." Killian grumbled.

Emma looked back, almost amused. That amusement died as the snowman roared again, its icy breath breaking over her back.

"How are we going to lose this thing?" She asked, turning another corner.

"I don't know." Killian said, coming alongside her. They scrambled to a stop behind a dumpster, trying to catch their breath. Killian rested his back against the dumpster, closing his eyes for a moment.

"I've got an idea." He said, glancing back. The snowman snarled again, its steps thundering down the street. "But you're not going to like it."

"Then you shouldn't do it!" Emma insisted, shooting him a glare.

"But I so love it when you're angry with me." Killian smirked. He pushed off the dumpster and kissed her on the cheek. "You're lovely when you're angry."

With a wink and grin, Killian disappeared, running straight for the snowman that was working its way down the street.

"Oye!" He shouted, skidding to a stop in front of it. "Come on, you big bastard. Follow me!"

The creature paused, narrowing its eyes and heaving an icy breath. Killian shivered and took off running, disappearing down the narrowing street.

"Killian!" Emma called, ducking out from behind the dumpster. The snowman ignored her, instead turning and following the pirate as he ran towards the docks.

"Idiot." Emma grumbled. She took off in the opposite direction, feet carrying her off towards the police station. "Absolute idiot."

The snowman bellowed again in the distance. Emma's steps fell harder as she ran faster and faster, eager to catch the creature chasing her—

Boyfriend?

"Not now." Emma grumbled, crashing to a halt in front of the station. She shoved through the door and looked for her father, still seated behind his desk.

"Come on." She said, nodding towards the street. "We've got a pirate to save."

"Geez, again?" Charming was on his feet and out the door, his daughter trailing behind him with a subtle smirk on her face.

"Again." She said as they started down the street. "He just can't stay out of trouble."

"Yeah, no wonder you like him." Emma almost stopped in her tracks, watching as her father pulled ahead of her.

"Keep up, Emma!" He called.

"Coming!" Emma shook herself and started forward, something warm and tingly creeping up the back of her neck.

"I do not like him." She muttered. David rolled his eyes and rounded the corner, smiling despite himself.

**2: After the Snow Wall**

Killian pushed the space heater closer to Emma's feet, adjusting the blankets over her legs.

"Warming up, love?" He asked, kneeling at her feet.

Emma nodded furiously, buried deep beneath layers and layers of blankets. Killian frowned and squeezed her hand gently, scooting as close as he could.

"I'm so glad you're safe." He said, almost beneath his breath. "We need to make an agreement to never do that again. Do you understand?"

"I didn't exactly do it willingly." Emma said through chattering teeth. Killian shot her a look, and she fought for a grin.

"I didn't." She insisted, trying for a shrug.

"No, of course you didn't." Killian muttered. "You just have a tragic habit of trying to save every single person who happens to fall into harm's way. I bet you climb trees to save stuck kittens, too."

"I haven't yet." Emma said. She shivered again, drawing Killian closer. "God, you're warm."

Killian frowned, glancing around the room. Prince Charming kept his head close to his wife's as they sat across the way, neither of them looking at their still-recovering daughter.

"Let's see what I can do, then." He said. A moment later, and Emma felt herself being dragged into Killian's lap, his good hand wrapping around her shoulders. She moaned and tucked her head into his shoulder, smelling the chill and sweat on his skin.

"There you go." She could hear the smile in his voice. "Better?"

Emma nodded again, wrapping her blanketed arm around his waist. He hesitated above her, going still for just a moment.

Emma felt Killian press a kiss into her hair and smiled, closing her eyes and willing away the chill. "I'm glad you're safe, too." She whispered, snuggling gently against her pirate's chest. Killian chuckled and rested his chin on her head, his slow breathing gently lulling Emma to sleep.

**3: After the Date**

Killian draped his jacket over Emma's shoulder as they walked down the street, watching as she slipped her arms through it with a smile.

"It suits you." He said, looking pleased. "You look good in leather."

"Oh, you have no idea." Emma smirked. Her hand brushed against his once, twice, as they continued on their way.

"I have some." Killian smirked back. "I must say, love, you look astonishing in red, as well. I'm incredibly interested in seeing what else you have in your arsenal."

"I thought you liked that one." Emma laughed. She laced her fingers with his, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Killian struggled to keep walking forward.

"I'm certainly fond of it." He managed, trying to keep his voice from sounding choked.

"Good." Emma nodded. "I am, too."

They fell in step, Emma swinging their arms as they continued down the street. The roof of the apartment came into view in the distance, the living room light still on.

"Wonderful." Emma sighed. "And here I thought I'd be able to make it in quietly."

"Your parents still waiting up for you?" Killian asked, glancing up. "It seems they're taking advantage of having you back at home once more."

"Yeah, no kidding." Emma paused, fishing out her keys from her pocket. "I really need to get my own place.

"I have to agree." Killian said. They walked through the door and up the stairs together, their fingers still tangled tight together.

Emma stopped in front of her door, turning and looking up at Killian through her lashes. "I had a nice night." She admitted, shrugging out of his jacket.

Killian stopped her, gently pushing the jacket back on to her shoulder. "I did, as well, love." He said, his voice soft. "We should do it again sometime. Soon."

"Yeah." Emma nodded. She hesitated, barely turning to go.

"Wait." Killian caught her by the arm, pulling her gently back to his side. He hesitated, waited, and then kissed her sweetly on the lips. Emma sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, and Killian pushed back her hair from her cheek, tangling his fingers just below her ponytail.

A moment passed, and Killian broke the kiss, wetting his lips as he pulled away.

"Goodnight, Emma." He said. Emma watched as he turned away, disappearing down the stairs. She pulled his jacket tight around her shoulders and turned towards the door, listening as his footsteps disappeared into the quiet.

"Goodnight." She called, not sure if he had heard at all.

Killian smiled as he walked out the door, bracing himself against the chill and not regretting a thing.

**4: At Work**

Emma slammed her head down on her desk, forcing herself to breath for just a moment.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked from somewhere over her shoulder.

"M'fine." Emma groaned. "Just tired. I haven't been sleeping much. Neal seems to be turning into a night owl."

"New babies can be pretty noisy." A chair scraped on the floor beside her. "I remember when Anna was born." Elsa said. "I thought about making myself some earplugs out of candles."

"Not a bad idea." Emma admitted. "I might have to invest in some, myself."

Elsa chuckled and patted her friend on the shoulder. "It'll get better." She said. "They're much nicer when they get older."

"I'll bet." Emma said. "Although I'm not sure how he's going to feel, having a sister thirty years older than him."

Elsa almost choked on her laughter. "I'm sure your parents will be able to explain." She said. "Although you're right. I can't imagine that!"

Emma laughed into the wooden desk, pushing herself up to meet her friend's gaze. Elsa smiled at her and patted her shoulder again. "You're going to be fine." She reassured. "Have you thought about staying with Captain Hook?"

"What?" Emma sputtered. She glanced around the office, looking for someone who wasn't there. "No, no. I can't do that. He's just got one room."

"You can share a bed." Elsa shrugged. She gave Emma a sly look, hiding her grin behind her hand.

"Oh, be quiet." Emma smacked her on the arm.

Elsa hummed and smiled wider. Emma put her head back down and tried to ignore the blush running over the back of her neck.

"Hello, ladies!" A familiar voice called. The door to the sheriff's office swung open, and Killian Jones swaggered inside, a box in his hand.

"I can't stay long, but I figured you two deserved a treat." He said with a dashing smile. "Busy day, and hard at work, I see."

"Thank you, Captain." Elsa grinned. Emma kept her head down, breathing deeply and trying to force her blush away.

"Emma, what's the matter?" She could hear the frown in Killian's voice. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Emma muttered. "Just—I have a headache, that's all."

Killian tsked and set his box down on the desk, moving to stand beside her.

"You might consider taking her home with you, Captain." Elsa suggested, the picture of innocence. "She may need to take some time to rest away from her noisy little brother."

"Aye, we could do that." Killian agreed. Emma frowned at the way he said it; he sounded almost hesitant. "Emma, if you're truly feeling that poorly—"

"I'm not!" She insisted, raising her head. Emma caught Killian's hand from where it was hovering above her, looking at him with wide and tired eyes. "I'm fine." She promised, giving his hand a squeeze. "I'm just not getting enough sleep, that's all. It'll be better soon enough"

"Well, if you say so." Killian said, eyeing her suspiciously. He bent down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, gently disentangling their hands. "I've got to run." He told her. "But you are welcome at my abode whenever it suits your leisure."

"I—" Emma hesitated as he started to walk away. "I'll think about it."

Killian turned back with a smirk, nodding to Elsa as he moved towards the door. "I'll leave the lock undone for you, darling!" He called. The office door slammed shut, and Emma let her face hit the desk once more to the sound of Elsa's laughter.

"There you go." The woman said, getting up from her seat to poke through the box Killian had left behind. "A solution to your little problem."

"I don't know if I hate you or love you." Emma growled. Elsa merely smiled and pushed the box towards her friend, letting Emma grope around until she came in contact with it. "Did he bring a bear claw?"

"Is that what you call this?" Elsa asked, peering at the pastry curiously. "It seems to be mostly icing, from what I can tell."

"Oh my god, I might love him." Emma groaned. Elsa laughed as Emma lunged for the box, breaking apart the treat and moaning as she took a bite.

"I think you should let him know that." She said, watching as Emma's blush resurfaced.

"God, this is ridiculous." The Knave complained from his cell. Emma glared at him as Elsa laughed, ignoring the heat blazing across her cheeks.

"Let's get back to work." She said, mouth full of pastry. Elsa eyed her with amusement and took a piece of bear claw for herself, brushing off icing crumbs as they turned back to the files.

**5: Heading Home after the Discovery (4x05)**

"Well," Killian said, staring at the ground. Emma frowned into the night sky, her fists curling and uncurling at her sides. "That was unexpected, to say the least."

"I can't believe she took my memories." Emma growled. "That—that bitch!"

Killian grunted in agreement, running his own hand over his hook. "Perhaps you should take me with you when you next seek her out." He said, sounding almost casual. "I believe I could be of some—assistance, as it were."

"You can't kill her." Emma said sharply, catching his eye. "That's my job."

"Wonderful." Killian smiled, genuinely smiled. "We can kill her together. We'll make a proper date of it!" He made a grab for her hand and winked, missing by barely a centimeter. "Could technically be our second?"

"Oh my god." Emma fought hard not to laugh. "You're ridiculous."

"I try." Killian shrugged. "Although I'm more serious than joking, Emma."

"I know." Emma reached out, brushing her hand next to his. Killian wound his fingers through hers and squeezed. "Let's just regroup with the others and let them know what's happened."

"Aye." Killian agreed. They walked towards the now familiar apartment, still glowing in the night sky.

"Still have to get my own place." Emma said, pushing through the stairwell door.

"You know I agree." Killian said. He swooped down and kissed her cheek, stopping her before they stepped on to the landing. "And I can't wait until you do."

Emma murmured in agreement and pushed her pirate against the wall, gliding her lips against his until he squirmed underneath her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Come on, you." She said, taking him by the collar. "Let's go inside."

"Aye, love." Killian nodded, looking more than a little dazed. "I'd follow you anywhere."

Emma laughed as they entered the apartment, the sound of it echoing down the stairwell and out into the night. Killian chuckled as well, watching his Swan through starry eyes as they wandered into their little family, finally together again.


End file.
